PTL 1 discloses, as a method for adjusting stroke of a fuel injection valve, a structure in which an outer circumference of a nozzle member 2 is press-fitted into a nozzle holder portion 3, a corner portion 2a provided to an end face of the nozzle member 2 bites into a corner portion 3a provided to a nozzle holder portion 3, the corner portion 3a is plastically deformed to form a crushed portion, and the nozzle member 2 and the nozzle holder portion 3 are joined and sealed by beads 5a connected in a ring shape by a laser welding method or an electronic beam welding method.